1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to conveyance systems and more particularly, to switching to an antenna in accordance with a position of an item on a conveyor and/or dimensional information of the item.
2. Description of the Related Art
Movable conveyance systems (e.g., conveyor belts) are often utilized to efficiently move products. Often systems are utilized, with the conveyor systems, to monitor the movement of the products.
A radio frequency identification (“RFID”) system typically employs at least two components, a “transponder” (also known as a “tag”) that is attached to the physical item to be identified, and a “reader,” which sends an electromagnetic signal to the transponder and then detects a response. Typically, the reader emits an RF signal, which is received by the transponder, after the transponder comes within an appropriate range. In response, the transponder sends its information via a modulated RF signal back to the reader. The reader detects this modulated signal, and can identify the transponder by decoding the modulated signal. After identifying the transponder, the reader can either store the decoded information or transmit the decoded signal to a computer.
As products move along the conveyor, an RFID antenna produces an RF field. However; the RF field may not be optimized for efficient communication with the transponder(s). Therefore, there is a great need in the art for an improved conveyance system, which avoids the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art laser beam scanning apparatus and methodologies.